


come back to bed ashton

by lxshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, Sleepy Cuddles, based on that keek, you know which one i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxshton/pseuds/lxshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke just wants to cuddle and sleep, but ashton has things to do first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come back to bed ashton

**Author's Note:**

> could kinda be classed as a sequel to my last lashton fic, but not really?? idk 
> 
> also apologies for the bad grammar i think it's kinda obviously by now that i don't get along well with grammar

After experiencing wild adrenaline rushes on stage, Luke enjoyed evenings like this. Cuddling in bed with Ashton, with just the sound of their steady pulsing hearts and soft breaths to keep them company. They had been laid in a comfortable silence for several minutes, when Ashton let out a sigh and slowly hauled himself up into a sitting position.

“Ash,” Luke mumbled, burying his head into the fresh linen sheets.

“’m just gonna make a keek for the fans. gimme a min, babe” Ashton smiled at his friend, before swinging his legs over so that he was sat on the edge of the bed.

“mmhm, hurry,” Luke whined, pulling out his phone to absent-mindingly scroll through twitter.

“hey guys!” Ashton grinned, “just wanted to say that we feel very lucky about today. Our gig in Manchester went really well, and uhm, we hoped you guys enjoyed it!” Ashton paused for a moment, giving himself a chance to collect his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder and was met with the sight of Luke staring wide eyed back at him. Ashton smiled to himself and turned the camera, ensuring that Luke was now in the frame.

“Luke’s in bed next to me,” Ashton said, ensuring that the camera was focused on the younger boy. Ashton sent a wink in Luke’s direction, before biting his lip cheekily.

“Come back to bed Ashton,” Luke pouted, staring directly into the camera lens.

Ashton felt his cheeks redden and decided to end this keek swiftly because when Luke wanted cuddles, who was Ashton to say no?

Ashton turned the camera back to face him, and quickly fixed his messy golden hair. “So, uh, I’m gonna go back to bed now with Luke.” Ashton felt his cheeks redden even further as his brain registered the major slip up he just made. He mentally cursed himself and lowered his head, praying that the camera wasn’t picking up the obvious beetroot shade that his skin had turned. He could hear Luke sniggering behind him and made a mental note to knock him flying with a damn pillow the second he finished making a prat out himself on keek.

Ashton quickly shook his head and tried to correct himself, knowing full well that the fans were not going to let that one go that easily. “I mean, next to Luke! Bye guys!” Ashton let out a nervous giggle and ended the keek swiftly, before allowing himself to fall backwards onto the bed, letting out a frustrated groan.

“Smooth moves bro,” Luke smirked.

“Shut up! That was your fault,” Ashton protested, turning his head to look at Luke, his lips forming into a prominent pout.

“My fault?! I did nothing bro!” Luke said innocently, holding his hands up defensively.

“You told me to come back to bed. Whilst I was filming a keek. You completely threw me off, I didn’t know what to say! Do you realise how much tumblr and twitter is going to blow up after this?!” Ashton ranted on, unsure of where this sudden rage was coming from. He felt his heart rate almost double, and his breathing was spiralling towards the erratic side.

“Ash, calm down! It’s just a keek!” Luke said softly, “come here, bro” he added, lightly pulling Ashton towards him. Ashton let out a sigh and gently laid his head to rest on Luke’s chest. Luke began lightly running his fingers through Ashton’s hair, which caused the older boy to melt further into his touch. Ashton snuggled his face into Luke’s loose t-shirt and was instantly comforted by the sound of Luke’s steady heartbeat.

Luke lowered his head and pressed a feathery light kiss into Ashton’s temple, and began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

Ashton’s eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier with every passing moment. He felt himself on the verge of drifting off when he was suddenly jolted awake by a certain boy nibbling firmly on his ear lobe.

“Luke, what the fuck?” Ashton muttered, battling to keep his eyes open against the will of every muscle in his body.

Through the dim light, Ashton could just about make out a smirk plastered on Luke’s face. Luke placed a single finger under Ashton’s chin and lightly realigned his head so that he was staring him dead in the eye.

“If it makes you feel any better, I find the thought of the whole world knowing you’re in bed with me extremely hot.” Luke whispered, before gently placing a kiss on the corner of Ashton’s mouth.

“Sleep tight babe.” Luke murmured in Ashton’s ear.

Ashton did anything but sleep that night.


End file.
